dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lincoln March (Prime Earth)
At March's office, Batman opened the door to find March pointing a gun in his direction. His actual target was the Talon hiding behind the door, who collapsed when Lincoln took his shot. Batman rushed over to talk to March, finding that he had been stabbed in the chest. With his last words, March begged Batman to give a note to Bruce Wayne. As Lincoln March died, Batman read the letter. It was a list that Lincoln had compiled of the three people most likely to be members of the Court of Owls. Wayne swore vengeance against the Court of Owls. After doing some research, Batman found the Court of Owls mid-meeting, but his discovery was bitter-sweet as each member had died by poisoning. Unsure of why the members would kill themselves, Wayne came to a sudden realization. Wayne travelled to the Willowwood orphanage, and there he encountered Lincoln March, still very much alive. March explained that he was part of the Court of Owls. Originally, he was a puppet for the Court, meant to distract Bruce Wayne long enough for their Talon to easily kill him. When Wayne defeated the Talon, March knew he wasn't the only one keeping secrets in their new friendship. Bruce Wayne was the Batman. On the Night of the Owls when March was "accidentally" attacked, he had managed to take the same formula that preserves the Talons, allowing him to be revived. Then, to get back at the Court for turning on him, March turned on them by poisoning their drinks at an emergency meeting. After his story, March asked Batman if he had guessed who he really was. He gloats that his real name is Thomas Wayne, Jr., and he is Bruce Wayne's younger brother. Batman refused to believe this was true, despite Lincoln's story of how he had grown up being visited by Martha Wayne, and was then groomed by the Court of Owls to take Bruce's place. They fought, and Batman managed to escape, though his opponent's regenerative capabilities meant that he could never be sure if Lincoln March would return. Bruce would never be truly certain whether Lincoln March was telling the truth about his parentage without a DNA test, but many of the facts of his story could fit around the official paperwork - on the condition that Martha and Thomas Wayne had lied. | Powers = *'Advanced Healing': Since March took a small dose of Electrum that the Talons use, he cannot techinally die. He also recovers from injuries much faster than the normal man. Batman Vol 2 11 | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Though it is uncertain whether Lincoln March is truly Thomas Wayne, Jr., Martha Wayne was pregnant at the time of a car crash at the intersection of Lincoln and March, and official records indicate that the baby was born, but did not survive the night. | Trivia = * Lincoln March was one of many characters who was introduced into the DCnU (formerly known as DCU) after the 2011 relaunch. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2011 Character Debuts